


A New Mission

by princesskay



Series: The Pirate and the Mermaid Saga [7]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fatherhood, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Billa are finally settled down in their own little home by the beach with their twins, living a quiet, picturesque life. But a visit from Nena brings Jorg's crusade against humans back to their doorstep. She gives them a new mission - to return to the sea in order to stop Jorg from starting a full on war with the humans. But they will need some help . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze came in from the sea, bringing in the scent of salt water and summer air. Gentle waves rolled against the sandy shoreline as far as the eye could see. The desolate strip of beach was marked solely by a small, white house, and a barn, several yards back from the ocean. The front porch was decorated by numerous wind chimes that dazzled listeners with quiet, cheerful tinkling and their array of shapes and sizes. The sun had hardly begun to set, but a glorious sunset was already beginning to paint the sky with deep shades of pink, purple, and blue. The golden glow of the dying sun glimmered against glassy, endless water, giving the clear, blue sea a new, yellow hue.

Down the beach, four figures began to gather their things to head back home for the night.

One of the smaller silhouettes lagged behind, still digging her tiny fingers into the sand in search for treasure.

“Come, Pearl. It's time to go home.” Billa admonished.

The little girl looked up at her father with large eyes, one mocha brown, the other a deep, twinkling green. Her expression was petulant as she murmured a resolute 'no.'

“Pearl.” Billa crossed his arms, and arched one eyebrow in the look Tom had come to recognize.

Tom stood only a few feet away with Kai, Pearl's quiet and reserved twin, in his arms. The older twin, Tom's beloved son, was much more obedient than his adventurous and strong-willed sister. He sat contentedly in Tom's arms, leaning his dark head against Tom's shoulder.

“I wanna play.” Pearl announced in barely two year old English.

“We've played for hours. Now come on.” Billa insisted.

Pearl bent her head, covered in sandy blond ringlets, and continued to paw through the sand. Her yellow sun dress was covered in sand and sea water; there was still a bath to be had before bed.

“Pearl.” Tom intervened, employing his warning, fatherly tone when Billa's failed, “Don't make Daddy spank you.”

Pearl's head popped up, far more alert this time. She bit her lower lip, as if considering the options.

“We'll play again tomorrow, darling.” Billa smiled, kindly.

He reached out and took Pearl's hand from the sand. Pearl begrudgingly got up and followed after Billa, casting guilty glances at Tom as they made the trek back to the house.

The house was small, but comfortable for the four of them. The kitchen and dining room were joined into one, large hall. The wall was decorated in Kai's drawings and a painting of the twins that Billa and Tom had gotten done at the fair last year. The table was solid oak, carved by Tom's own hands during long, laborious hours of commitment. Everything was neatly arranged and kept clean by Billa, who had taken that responsibility early on.

Through the doorway was a small sitting room where they taught the children reading, writing, another task Billa mostly bore without complaint. The twins were not quite ready for school yet, but Tom had realized quite quickly that his children were advanced in nearly every aspect of development. He often thought that Jorg had been wrong when he claimed the twins were an abomination; no, they were a gift and a treasure, a higher class of beautiful beings.

There were also two bedrooms off the side, one for Billa and Tom, the other for the twins.

Everything was perfect and cozy, just as Tom had imagined it.

After Billa recovered from the childbirth in Bancroft, Tom had made the choice to give up his position as captain aboard the _Virtuosa._ The ship had been placed in the loyal and safe hands of his second in command, Georg Listing. 

For the first few weeks of being land bound, Tom missed the sway of the ship beneath his feet, the promise of excitement each day, the pride in being captain. But as his love for Billa grew, and the twins quickly attached themselves to his willing heart, the desires of his old life slipped away without notice. 

Tom took a job on the docks, loading and unloading merchant vessels. He still had a few friends in the merchant business and hoped to climb the ranks of the business with time. More than anything, he wanted to provide a steady income for Billa and the twins; he never wanted them to worry about going without.

Billa stayed home to look after the children, though he had pointed out more than once that he was willing to take a small job once Kai and Pearl were in school. Tom had refused up to this point, but he wouldn't deny something that Billa truly wanted.

Days like today, when Tom had time off from work, they walked down the beach, collected sea shells for Kai's collection and building sand castles that Pearl often spent hours on. They were both creative and bright children in their own special ways with personalities that quickly set them apart despite their bond as twins. They were close, like two peas in a pod, and Tom loved to just sit back and watch them interact.

Pearl was loud, playful, silly, and determined. Her stubborn attitude could be her downfall at times, but Tom saw confidence in her that could take her a long way. He could see her following his own path of life someday, taking to the seas and being a leader despite her gender. It both made him fearful and proud.

Kai was quiet, respectful, and thoughtful, far more mature than his two years dictated he should be. He drew detailed pictures that told stories with a skilled hand that made Tom envious, and picked up books as though he could really understand them. The resemblance between Kai and Billa was so striking, that at times, Tom could imagine that he was gazing at a young Billa. The child was beautiful, just like the man that had delivered him into this world.

Tom loved each child more than he ever thought was possible. He would do anything to keep them safe; he would travel to ends of the world to them if they were lost. They were his gems, his precious treasures that meant more to him than any silver or gold he had ever hunted as a pirate.

And Billa . . . His dear, sweet, loving Billa with whom he had faced the wrath of sea and enemies with seemed to grow more beautiful and lovely every day. Tom was helplessly, hopelessly in love, bound by the cords of a connection and power stronger than any earthly thing.

He never wanted to face another day at sea or another fight with an enemy again. He was simply too happy to be moved from this little beach house and the tight knit family he possessed. He did his best every day to forget about the _Virtuosa,_ Jorg, pirates, mermaids, and most especially, the strange, mythical woman who had given him a mission . . . 

 

~

 

A light giggle echoed down the beach as two pairs of feet raced down the shoreline, kicking up sand in their wake. Under the dim light of the moon, Tom chased Billa down the sandy shore until he flung his arms out far enough to catch the playfully evasive young man. With a cry of surprise, they both tumbled to the ground.

Tom instantly flipped Billa onto his back against the sand and pressed his own body between Billa's legs. Billa squirmed and resisted for only a few more moments before going limp under Tom. He smiled adorably and lifted his arms over his head. The pewter light of the moon reflected in his amber eyes, causing them to shine like the stars. His hair was tousled and mussed from spending the day in a braid, out of the reach of the children.

Tom reached up to stroke Billa's cheek and bent to press a warm kiss against the suggestively curved lips. As their mouths joined in a deep, slow kiss, Billa wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and slowly ground his hips into Tom's. It took little provocation to make Tom's groin begin to tighten with lust.

In the days following their wedding ceremony, the twins, then just newborns, had been watched by a nanny, hired to be very trustworthy and discreet. Billa and Tom had had hours to themselves to enjoy each other's company and make love over and over again. With the responsibility of raising the twins and Tom's job on the docks, they didn't have quite as much time to revel in love and desires. Chances like these, when the twins were finally asleep and Tom was not completely exhausted from work were treasured and highly anticipated.

The kiss deepened and Tom plunged his fingers into the long, silken strands of Billa's hair. He tugged Billa's head back and let his mouth freely explore the smooth flesh leading down Billa's neck and shoulders. Billa moaned beneath him, rocking his hips harder so that Tom could feel the jut of his erection, already almost fully formed.

Tom leaned back and grabbed the hem of Billa's shirt. Billa quickly lifted his arms over his head and Tom swiftly yanked the material away from his body. He tossed the shirt aside and let his hands take it's place, running all over Billa's chest and stomach, feeling out each inch of baby soft flesh and the tightening points of his nipples. Billa moaned quietly and bit at his lower lip, eager for more.

Tom dragged his fingers down and toyed with the waistband of Billa's pants, allowing his fingertips to tease the tender skin between Billa's hipbones. Billa moaned and stomped at the sand, giving Tom a begging and bewitching expression.

“Please . . .” He murmured, his voice barely a breath of wind.

Tom leaned over him, depositing a quick, wet kiss on the plush, pouting mouth, “You want some cock, baby?”

“Nghh …” Billa moaned incoherently and lifted his hips toward Tom's fleeting hands, “Fuck, yes.”

Tom chuckled softly, and lowered his head to nibble at one protruding nipple. Billa squeaked and twitching against the sand, lifting a hand to claw at Tom's dreads. Tom ignored the insistent pulling and closed his lips tighter around the nipple. The flesh was soft and firm under his tongue, and tasted good, like the best, loveliest parts of his Billa.

He lingered only a few minutes longer before sliding down to peel Billa's pants from his body. He shuddered deep inside as Billa's naked cock rose from beneath the material, full of racing blood and hot desire. The flesh lay red against his flat, pale stomach, oozing just a hint of arousal at the engorged tip. Tom eagerly dragged the pants the rest of the way off Billa's legs and pushed them away in order to spread Billa's legs wide. Billa moaned loudly as Tom urged his thighs open, so wide the muscles in his thighs began to strain.

“Tom . . . ahh . . . please. . .” He moaned, quietly, making the most pitiful eyes in Tom's direction.

Tom slowly wrapped his fingers around the base of Billa's cock and gave one, smooth drag to the tip. Billa gasped and dug his fingers into the sand, his whole body clenching with pleasure. Eyelids fluttering closed, he muttered Tom's name in slow, loving chant while Tom gave Billa's cock long, thorough pleasuring. He petted it for a long time, still fascinated by the perfect shape, and the deep shades of red and purple veins located just beneath the surface. He bent his head to lick at the swollen head, noting how fresh arousal filled the crevice each time Tom licked it away.

Billa's moaning began to reach a fever pitch as Tom's languid pleasuring teased his senses, already prepared for orgasm. He grasped at Tom's dreadlocks and thrust his hips eagerly toward Tom.

“Tom, please . . .” He panted, “Want your cock. . .”

Tom pressed his cheek against the hot length of Billa's cock and whispered, “Relax, baby, I'm gonna give it to you.”

Billa continued to squirm against the sand as Tom rose to his knees and began to strip out of his own clothing. Billa quieted down when Tom's bare, broad chest came into view, and then he was salivating, running his eyes over the distinct lines of toned muscle and every inch of sun bronzed skin. Tom kept him pinned to the ground with a burning, ravenous gaze, and slowly tugged his pants open. He dragged the waistband of his shorts down, just enough to let his cock rise hard and towering from the confines of his pants.

Billa whimpered softly and reached out a longing hand.

Tom was holding onto his self-control by threads; the need was coursing hot and demanding through his veins, searching for any avenue of release. It had been too long since they'd had serious alone time; it was a huge relief that the twins had been so exhausted from their long day of playing on the beach that they had fallen asleep early. Now, Tom couldn't focus on anything but getting his cock inside Billa's sweet, tight ass as soon as possible.

Tom stripped the rest of the way out of his pants and pressed himself flush against Billa's slender, quivering body, rubbing together as much naked flesh as he could. Their cocks aligned and began to rub with beautiful, intense friction, and Tom just wanted to spill his release all over Billa's manhood right then and there.

“Tom . . .” Billa's breath hitched in his throat, “Tom, please . . .”

Tom pushed himself to his knees and dragged Billa's thighs up against his chest, exposing him. Billa grabbed onto his knees to keep himself open to Tom. He was biting back groans as Tom wet his fingers in his mouth and pressed them up against the tight, quivering hole between the globes of his ass. Tom gave a low moan, and tried to concentrate on giving Billa thorough prep without rushing too fast for his own pleasure. He swirled his wet fingertips around the little pink pucker until he felt Billa relax to the touch. Pressing his index finger in slowly, he felt his cock twitch hard as the tight suction of Billa's ass drew his finger in. Billa's eyes slammed shut and his back arched sharply, nearly drawing his ass up off the ground. Tom grasped one tiny hip and pumped his fingers in slow, but deep, penetrating Billa to the core each time. Billa gasped and curled his fingers around drifting bits of sand, completely consumed by pleasure.

“Yes, Tom . . .” He panted, head thrashing against the ground, “More, please . . .oh, more . . .”

Tom withdrew his hand to add more saliva and immediately pressed two fingers back inside. Billa's face twisted and he gave a choked cry. He gave halted gasps that passed as breathing as Tom pressed his fingers fully into the hot, tight space, knifing back resistance that quickly melted away against his touch. Billa squealed, his toes digging into the sand and lifting himself nearly away from Tom's reach as Tom began to stroke at his prostate.

“Oh my God, oh my God . . .” Billa panted, his face strained with immense pleasure.

Tom could see the light sheen of perspiration forming on Billa's face and the healthy, aroused glow on his cheeks. Just the sight of him writhing there in the sand, so hot and bothered for Tom, made Tom even harder and aching for their lovemaking.

“Yeah, baby.” He whispered, intently watching Billa's pleasured face, “Take it. You like it deep . . . .”

“Ahh, yes!” Billa cried, grinding his hips down against Tom's thrusting fingers.

Tom felt the muscles around his fingers suddenly clamped hard, and watched breathlessly as thick, white release suddenly poured from the tip of Billa's cock. Billa cried out loudly and bucked against the sand, coming abruptly in rapid, jerking spasms. Cum flowed across his flat, quivering belly and poured down his sides, marking the sand with the milky fluid. He seemed to convulse for hours until at last, his body dropped the ground and he lay in a heap of boneless limbs, breathing hard.

Tom carefully removed his fingers, trying hard to suppress a smile.

“Mmm, ohh . . .” Billa groaned as he tried to move, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . .”

“It's perfectly okay.” Tom chuckled.

He laid out next to Billa with his elbow propping him up. Placing a soft kiss on Billa's forehead, he relished the look of absolute gratification on his lover's face. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making Billa happy and pleased; not even getting himself off equaled the gratification he felt when he made Billa orgasm.

They traded soft, tender kisses back and forth for only a few moments before Billa caught Tom in a captivating gaze and murmured, “Let's do it.”

Tom cast an anxious gaze down Billa's tummy to his flaccid cock, “Are you sure?”

Billa reached up to touch Tom's face, bringing their gazes back together, “I don't care about that. I want to feel you in me.”

Tom felt his heart swell with those simple words, and he wondered if it were possible for him to love this beautiful creature beneath him more than he already did. Sometimes, he wondered how it was even possible for someone so kind, gentle, caring, and gorgeous to be his.

Without further hesitation, Tom situated himself back between Billa's legs. He gazed down heatedly at Billa as he dipped his fingers in abundant cum pooling on Billa's stomach and rubbed the hot, sticky fluid over his own cock. Billa's eyes widened and nostrils flared as Tom lubricated himself in Billa's cum. Tom grabbed Billa's legs and lifted them over his shoulders as he slid forward, lining his cock up with the now relaxed hole. Billa whimpered softly, wiggling his hips forward, begging for Tom to get inside him. Tom pressed forward, rubbing the tip of his hard, throbbing cock up against the soft pucker of flesh. Pleasure pounded harder through his body, slamming against it's cage to be set free with the smallest squeeze of Billa's hole around the head of his cock.

“Oh God . . .” Tom breathed out.

Billa arched his hips forward as Tom inclined his cock, and they met in between, connecting themselves at the deepest, most intimate level. They both managed exclamations of delight, and paused to relish the feeling of Tom's cock filling Billa completely. Tom didn't know how long it had been since they were last intimate, but when Billa's tight hole drew him in, like a hot, squeezing embrace, it suddenly felt as if it had been years. He was thirsting for it, like a man dying in the desert.

With a low, yearning moan, Tom began to rock his hips in deep, controlled motioned, pushing his cock all the way in and out, over and over again. He could feel his balls press up against Billa's butt each time, and just the idea of his cock being completely buried inside Billa made the pleasure soar higher.

Grasping Billa's hips, he undulated his hips a bit faster. His cock pumped in and out, creating slick, sucking sounds that only made Tom's cock twitch harder. He gazed down at Billa's face, twisted in pleasure, and whimpered, “I love you . . .” Just trying to explain how wonderful it felt being with Billa like this.

When they first met, it had been all about finding pleasure fast, and in Billa's case, saving his own life during mating season. But now, with so much love shared between them, all Tom could think about was making Billa feel good, and connecting at the deepest level. He never felt so intimate and as close to Billa as he did now, when they were making love, expressing their love in the best way they knew how.

He reached down and cradled Billa's cheek, holding him close as their bodies met repeatedly, sweet, endless joining of flesh and hearts. Billa moaned in a high, quavering pitch, almost too gentle and breakable to be heard, but to Tom, it was like that siren song that had first drawn him to Billa on that dark, cursed shore. He couldn't pull himself away, even if he wanted to.

Tom could feel his groin clamping down hard, aching for release. With Billa's body crushed beneath him, he was getting in as deep as he could, but the lust and love inside him longed for even more. With a gasp, he pulled out and flipped Billa over. Billa hardly had a moment to protest or adjust before Tom pulled his hips up and thrust back inside. Billa gave a ragged cry and his back arched when Tom thrust in deep. Their bodies connected hard and deep, so deep that it nearly forced breathless and deeply pleasured tears to Billa's eyes. He reached down and grasped Tom's hand that was gripping his hip, holding it tight as Tom's hips began to pump firmly against his ass.

“Yes, Tom. . . Yes. . .” Billa moaned.

Tom wrapped his arms around Billa and splayed his hand across Billa's chest, dragging the helplessly writhing boy to his chest. Billa moaned beautifully and sank back against Tom's chest. Billa reached back to hold onto Tom's hair, keeping their bodies close while Tom's hips pulsed onward. Over and over again, his cock plunged in the hot, quivering depths, drawing him in like a charm, closer to orgasm with each second.

Tom pressed his mouth into the smooth, delicious smelling curve of Billa's neck and groaned quietly. He whispered that he loved Billa, chanting the words like a mantra until he felt the pleasure escape from the confines of his groin and shoot outward like a flare. His whole body exploded with the pleasure, rocking from his groin, all the way out to his chest and the tips of his toes. He jerked wildly against Billa, driving his cock in a few final times before he released into Billa's waiting hole. Moaning brokenly into Billa's neck, he squeezed his eyes shut and enjoyed the clenches of his body and sparks of climax flying through his veins.

When the orgasm was finally done ravaging him, he gently laid Billa back against the sand and sank to the ground next to him. Billa rolled over and cuddled him close, petting Tom's hair while he whispered, “I love you, too.”

Tom lifted his head to place weak, sloppy kisses on Billa's mouth.

They were quiet for long moments, watching the serene stars above them, listening to the tide come in, just a few feet away from them. It was peaceful and sacred, a little escape from the loud and busy place their life had become. Between the kids and Tom's job, these moments came few and far between. When they did, Tom tried to stop and enjoy it as long as he could. Sometimes, he wished he could make time stand still, just for them.

At last, Billa patted Tom's chest and whispered, “We should get back.”

“Yeah.” Tom agreed, grudgingly.

He loved his children unconditionally, but sometimes he wished he could have private time with Billa without worrying about the twins.

Billa washed most of the release off his body with ocean water and slid back into his pants. Tom followed suit, and they walked back along the shore to the house. All was quiet when they stepped inside, and Tom was relieved to see that one of the twins hadn't gotten up out of bed as they sometimes did.

“We should check on them before we go to bed.” Billa said.

He was always very protective of the twins, and sometimes handled them as if they were porcelain dolls. Tom could only imagine that the difficult childbirth had permanently scarred Billa into protecting their children more than necessary. It was often Tom that did the disciplining and talking-to, but it was Billa who kissed their scrapes and bruises and sang them songs at night. All in all, Tom was not surprised how the different roles of parenting had become divided between them.

Billa turned the knob quietly and slid it open, so as not to disturb their sleeping cherubs. Both men were utterly shocked and scared to see a soft glow emanating from the figure seated on the edge of the twins' bed.

“Oh my god.” Billa gasped, his hands flying to his mouth.

Tom shoved his way around Billa shoulder and darted across the room, laying firm hold to the shoulder of the person intruding into his children's bedroom. He yanked the person around, and was surprised when she simply stumbled to the floor.

Tom took a sharp step back when he laid eyes on the woman's face. Though he had only seen her once before, he would never forget the sharp, burning eyes, and the beautiful face of a mythical creature that had once saved his life. A mixture of shock and dread swirled through his gut as he realized Nena, the powerful mermaid goddess was once again visiting them.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

She slowly lifted his head, and Tom's anger quickly began to melt when he saw that she was no longer as vibrant and full of life as the last time he had seen her. Where he cheeks had once glowed with health and life, her skin was now sallow and ashen, like a sick patient, and her eyes were dull, lacking the spark and color of vitality.

“Oh my god . . .” Billa rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of Nena, “Are you sick? Can we help you?”

“Yes, Billa.” She whispered, her voice quiet and raspy, “You can help me.”

“How? Anything!” Billa cried.

She looked sad as she reached out a frail hand to touch Billa's cheek, “My dear child, why didn't you listen to me?”

Billa blinked rapidly, first confusion, then realization crossing his face, “Nena, I'm sorry . . . Your mission . . .”

“Yes, I told you . . . I needed you to take my message to Jorg, to the rest of our kind. I needed you to do it, Billa!” She whispered, a sparkling tear falling down her pale cheek.

“You're sick.” Billa said, “What's wrong? What's happened to you?”

“My power comes not only from within, but also from without.” She replied, softly, “If our people no longer believe in me, how can I work my magic for them? They have lost their faith in me and in our ancestors, Billa. They don't believe any longer. That is why I am sick . . .”

“You're telling us that Jorg not accepting human and mermaid relations is killing you?” Tom inserted, taking a step toward the withering creature.

He felt horribly for the state Nena was in; he really did. But he was not ready for this woman to intervene in their lives again, especially if it meant returning to the sea to face Jorg once more. Yes, she had saved their lives and helped deliver Pearl and Kai safely, but Tom did not owe his whole life to Nena's service. He had his Billa and his children; he didn't want or need anything else. Life was finally perfect, and he did not want it to be ripped away.

“They don't believe in love!” She said, her voice much stronger than before, her eyes sparking with the defiance they had once been full of, “They have given up hope in themselves and mankind! And that is why I will die, Thomas Trumper!” Then her shoulders sank and she leaned forward, breathing hard, as if the exclamation had weakened her, “I can't help myself anymore . . .”

“Come on,” Billa whispered, “Let's go to the living room and talk. I'll make you some tea.”

She nodded weakly and Billa wrapped his arms around her waist. Tom stood back as Billa helped Nena to her feet and they made slow progress out of the room and down the hall. He followed closely, turning the situation over in his mind, wondering how they could possibly get out of it.

He had seen many people die during his time as a pirate, even when he was a merchant. The sea was full of death and tragedy, but it didn't seem right that such a pure, good creature should die because of other people's hard hearts and stubborn minds. At the same time, the world of the mermaids was no longer of Tom's concern. Should Nena die and Jorg completely take over the seas, Tom would not care. He had Billa now, and he had little Pearl and darling Kai. He had his family and to him, that was all that mattered. It may have been selfish and uncaring, but he was not willing to risk his family's lives again.

Billa let Nena rest on the couch as he went to the kitchen to boil some hot water for tea. Tom lingered uncomfortably in the living room with Nena, keeping an eye on the languishing woman. She had always been powerful, and even in her weakened state, he didn't doubt she could still conjure up her share of spells. He had experienced mermaids' spells on more than one occasion and he preferred not to have his mind taken over again.

When Billa returned, his expression was concerned. Nena had her eyes closed, and she appeared to be resting.

“Tom.” Billa said, softly, touching his arm, “We have to help her.”

Tom shot Billa a frustrated gaze, “It's been two years, Billa. _Two years._ Why is she suddenly coming to us now?”

“Two years ago, she still had her power.” Billa replied, “It's obvious she's tried as hard as she can to make my father see the error of his ways.”

“And what makes you think you could change his mind if she hasn't been able to?” Tom demanded, “The last time we had a meeting with your father, both of us nearly died.”

“I know that.” Billa said, calmly, keeping his voice down, “But I haven't been to the sea in a long time . . . I don't know what the situation is, but they are still my family and friends.”

Tom sighed, recalling having a similar conversation with Billa two years ago, when they were about to engage other pirates that were trying to kill mermaids. Billa's heart was made entirely of gold, and he could never see anything, or anyone hurt, even if it were just a small animal. When it was his family, he showed a courage and determination that could sometimes be shocking.

“I won't ask you to explain your feelings, because I already know what you're going to say.” Billa added, gently, “I know what you want, Tom.”

“Yes, you know.” Tom said, firmly, “I want my family. I want them safe, and out of danger, as far away from your father as possible.”

Billa shook his head, “We're already a part of this fight, Tom. Even if we think we're keeping Pearl and Kai safe now, someday the might not be. What if my father continues in his crusade against humans? This could be everyone's fight in a few years.”

“That's taking things a little too far.” Tom disagreed, “Your father is consumed with his domain, and that is _under_ the sea. Most of the people in the world don't even know your kind exist!”

“You don't even know my father.” Billa snapped, his eyes suddenly angry, “You don't know any of my kind, Tom. And you're acting like just because I'm with you now, living on land, means I don't care about what happens under the sea anymore. Well you're wrong! I do care; I care a lot more about them than you stupid, childish attitude.”

Before Tom could protest against that stinging insult, Billa turned around and marched away, long, dark hair swinging like a flag behind him. Tom sputtered for a few moments before following, eager to resolve things before they got blown out of proportion.

Billa stormed into the kitchen and yanked the pot away from the fire just as the water began to boil. He set it on the counter and slammed a cabinet open, searching hurriedly for cups.

“Billa, stop, please.” Tom put a soft hand on his arm.

Billa's rapid movements slowed, and he set the cup down with a weary thunk. He stared hard at the counter, chewing at his lip while fighting back tears.

“Billa, please, don't cry. I'm sorry.” Tom soothed, drawing Billa into his arms.

“I'm scared, Tom.” Billa whispered.

“Of what? I'm right here.” Tom murmured, stroking Billa's hair.

“I'm scared for my family and my friends down there . . . I'm afraid it's going to end in a slaughter. I don't even know what's really going on with them. What if I abandoned them, and they die because of it?”

“No, no, no, that's not going to happen.” Tom insisted, softly. He lifted Billa's head from his chest and cradled the tear-stained cheeks in his palms, “It's not your fault, okay? It's going to be all right.”

“You always tell me that.” Billa sniffed, “But what if it's not this time? My father is powerful, Tom, and he has a lot of people behind him! He has the power to snuff out anyone that resists!”

“But that's not going to happen.” Tom said, “We won't let it.”

Billa's eyes brightened and he wiped hurriedly at his tears, “You mean you'll help us?”

Tom sighed and shook his head, “I'll blame it on the fact that I can't say no to you.”

Billa smiled through his tears and leaned into hug Tom. Tom held Billa tightly and stroked his head with confident, reassuring touches, but inside, he was just as scared as Billa. He really just wanted to stick to his original belief that they should stay here, with their children and their happy little home, but deep down inside, he knew it was the right thing to help Nena and the mermaids. Worse than doing evil acts was sitting by and watching them be done without lifting a finger to stop it. It simply wasn't in Tom's blood to not do everything in his power to end a slaughter of the innocent; and that's what this battle would end in if he and Billa didn't go to Jorg with their petition.

Tom couldn't think about all the implications of this decision, or how it might end between them and the mermaids, but he knew that he had a lot to prepare for. After two years of living on land and putting his life as a pirate behind him, it was finally time to return to the sea.

 

~

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sea was still, like a sheet of glass stretched to the horizon, to infinity. Barely a breeze drifted across the open water, and that made Georg Listing anxious.

The captain of the _Virtuosa,_ for two years now, stood at the bow of the ship, watching the water churn beneath the huge vessel. His thoughts were far away and many, spinning with dozens of plans, worries, and ideas. He was waiting for someone; someone who was late, someone who was almost never late.

Georg raked a hand through his hair and muttered something frustrated but unintelligible. Being captain of a pirate ship was not easy; it required a lot of determination and courage. But Georg wasn't concerned with being captain today. There was someone out there, in the endless leagues under the sea, that he had started to care for very much. It had all started those two years ago, when Captain Trumper had met Billa, and things had gone sour with the mermaids. Georg was beginning to understand how Tom could've given up his life as a pirate and his position as captain aboard the _Virtuosa_ to be with the pretty mermaid boy.

“You've been standing out here for awhile.”

Georg turned around to see Gustav lingering off to the side. Gustav was a good friend, and a good pirate. Georg had quickly passed his position of first mate to Gustav when Tom had given Georg the cloak of captain.

“Yeah.” Georg shrugged, “Just waiting.”

“For him?”

Georg chewed his lower lip and stared so hard at the listless water that it made his eyes hurt.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Gustav ventured, “You know, Georg, he could be hurt or even . . .”

“Don't say it.” Georg muttered, “Jorg isn't so cruel that he would kill someone so . . . so good, and innocent.”

“He gets more cold and cruel every day.” Gustav replied, “What a bastard. Humans never did anything to him.”

“Except steal his son away and impregnate him.” Georg supplied with a wave of his hand, “And now the object of his rage is living on land, out of his reach. I guess this ship will have to do now that he can't reach Tom.”

“Tom.” Gustav gave a snort, “He's off living his happy life while we're here, stuck with the consequences of pissing off the mermaid king.”

“He doesn't know. I don't blame him.” Georg replied, honestly, “I've been friends with him too long, Gus. Besides, he deserves to be happy. He's had a lot of shit happen to him.”

“We all have.” Gustav murmured.

“I'm hoping to change that soon.” Georg said, resolutely, “I won't let this go on forever.”

A little smile cracked Gustav's normally stern exterior, “You've got some balls, I'll say that, Captain.”

Georg eyed the sea with a narrowed gaze, “Hopefully bigger than Jorg's.”

“Maybe the fucker will just die of old age.” Gustav said, sourly.

Georg shook his head, “One day, all the bitterness inside him will get him first. He's already signed his own death warrant, Gustav. Someone will kill him for all the wrong he's done. I'm just hoping it'll be me.”

With that, he turned and walked toward the captain's quarters. He didn't look back as he called to Gustav, “Call for me if he shows up!”

He couldn't stand there, looking at the open sea any longer, waiting for a tiny wave, a flash of silvery-green fins and long, blond hair. His head would explode before he managed to get one glimpse of the beautiful sea creature he had come to treasure. Their visits weren't often, and usually, the mermaid slipped away before Georg had a chance to say stupid, thoughtless things like “I love you,” but not saying those words didn't make it untrue. Before, Georg had considered this Tom's fight; for awhile, he had even been mad at Tom for leaving so abruptly with Billa. But now that Georg had his own relationship to consider, he knew this fight belonged to everyone. He could only imagine how many other lives and relationships were at stake in Jorg's crusade against humans.

Like any political issue, the majority didn't always side with the leader. Yes, false advertising could lead people to believe that most people were staunchly for one opinion, but sometimes, it was later revealed that everyone really hated the regime. From what Georg understood, Jorg's fight with the humans represented only a fraction of the mermaid community. Most of the mermaids just wanted to live in peace, without the threat of war hanging over their heads. Some didn't even give a damn about humans because their worlds were entirely separate; but, there were more than a few mermaids that cared greatly for humans, that wanted coexistence between humans and mermaids once and for all. Peace between the two races might have even happened by now if it weren't for Jorg's stubborn resistance to all things with two legs.

Georg shut himself in his cabin and threw himself into a disgruntled heap in his hammock. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bring himself some peace. Sleep evaded him for endless, tormented hours; the swaying of the sea below him mimicked the drifting of sleep, but each time he thought he was close to falling into a slumber, some noise in the ship startled him awake. Judging by the meager light coming through his window, it was now the middle of the night, when all of the crew, including the captain should be asleep.

With a weary sigh, Georg rested his head against the pillows and tried to make himself comfortable. His mind had quieted down considerably, though he was still focused on a familiar face, full of big, blue eyes, pouting lips, and a perfect little nose. Georg had traced the flawless lines of that face in his mind countless times, hoping to keep it memorized, immortalized in his heart, just in case the time between their visits grew too lengthy … or even stopped completely.

Georg gave a gasp and sat up suddenly when a sound alerted him. It was a banging noise, as if someone were pounding his fists against the side of the ship. Heart pounding, Georg launched himself out of the hammock and dashed out of the room. He was barefoot, wearing his night shirt and loose trousers, but he hardly cared if anyone saw him in this state. He raced across the deck, following the sounds coming from over board, until he reached the railing. He leaned over the edge, frantically searching the water below until he located movement. Relief flooded his veins when he laid eyes on the gorgeous, upturned face down below.

“Georg!” The boy hissed.

“Andrej, is that you?”

“Yes, throw me a rope!”

“Okay, just a minute!”

Georg's hands were shaking with excitement as he went in search of a rope to throw down to Andrej. He had spent the past two days, worrying about Andrej because he usually visited at certain times, and now, here he was, safe and as beautiful as ever.

Georg found a long, sturdy rope and tossed it over the edge. He heard the end hit the water and Andrej grabbed on. Georg began to pull him upward, lifting Andrej's slight weight up the side of the ship until the mermaid boy was lithely flipping his tail over the railing. Georg snatched Andrej into his arms and crushed the brightly smiling boy to his chest.

“God, I was so worried.”

“Aww, don't be.” Andrej blushed and patted Georg's chest, “I'm perfectly fine.”

Georg pulled back to plant a firm kiss on Andrej's forehead, “I'll have to make sure of that myself.”

Andrej's blue eyes sparked sensually, “I suppose I am overdue for a check up . . . doctor.”

Georg felt his stomach flip with arousal, and tried to rearrange his face to not appear so shocked by Andrej's blatant flirting.

“Come on, the crate is still in my room. I'll get some fresh water.” Georg suggested.

“Okay.” Andrej grinned.

Georg carried Andrej back to his room and set him down inside the empty crate. He cradled Andrej's face in his hands and peppered it with kisses, “I missed you.”

“Mmm, I miss you too.” Andrej smiled, dreamily, “Now, hurry, get me some water so we can cuddle.”

“Okay.” Georg said, pained to leave Andrej's side so quickly. He pressed one last kiss to Andrej's lips, “I'll be back.”

He found a couple of buckets and carried them back out. Tying each bucket to a rope, he dipped them overboard to draw up several gallons of water. The process took much longer than he liked, but finally, he was back in his cabin, pouring the fresh sea water into the crate with Andrej. Under the splash of water, Andrej's drying fins and tail began to sparkle and shine brightly once more.

Georg stripped out of his clothing and climbed into the crate with Andrej. Initially, the water felt extremely cold, but when Andrej began to press his warm body up against Georg, the shivering captain no longer felt the sting of the low temperature.

“So what happened?” Georg asked, anxiously, “Why were you so late?”

“It's bad news.” Andrej said, sadly, “Jorg is planning another attack. He found out that Dunja is seeing a human man. He said he wants to punish them both.”

Georg shook his head, “He's pure evil, Andrej. I fear for you being so close to him, especially with our . . . our visits.”

“He doesn't know.” Andrej said, softly, “Besides, if he did, I would just come here, and you could keep me safe. Right?”

Georg swallowed hard. Andrej had complete faith and trust in him, but Georg couldn't be so sure that he could protect Andrej completely. He couldn't recall all the times that Tom and Billa had endangered themselves with Jorg by just being together, not to mention, they had the help of Nena on their side. And from what Andrej had told Georg, Nena's power was waning every day. Georg and Andrej would be getting no such help from the mermaid goddess.

“Right?” Andrej insisted, patting Georg's chest with a feather soft hand.

Georg glanced down at the big, blue eyes gazing adoringly up at him, and couldn't find it within himself to speak the horrible truth to this beautiful creature. He plastered a smile on his face and murmured, “Right.”

Andrej's full lips tilted into a lazy smile and he leaned closer for a kiss. Their lips met in a series of soft caresses for several long moments. Georg tried to firmly root his memory in the here and now, pushing thoughts of Jorg and his evil schemes to the back of his mind. Tonight was about him and Andrej. If Jorg attacked them tomorrow, so be it, but Georg was not going to give up the young man in his arms. He'd already given so much to the fight against Jorg; he would never be ready for the moment when he had to give up Andrej.

 

~

 

The next morning dawned, just as calm and clear as the day before it. Georg found himself sprawled face down in his hammock, one hand hanging over the edge to tangle with Andrej's. His other arm was crushed under his body, and numb from lack of blood flow. Georg quietly complained to himself that it simply wasn't fair that Billa could be blessed with legs, and not every other mermaid.

Georg roused himself from bed and crept around the room so as not to awake sleeping Andrej. The boy's head was completely under the water in a deep sleep, a sight which Georg had initially found disturbing. Now, Andrej's water visage of peace, his long, platinum blond hair floating in a halo about his head gave Georg a sense of calm – calm, because Andrej was sleeping here, safe in Georg's cabin, and not out in the sea where Jorg could find him.

Georg dressed and went topside to make his usual morning rounds. He personally checked all of the ships compartments and trappings, tugged on every rope and sail to make sure the _Virtuosa_ was running just as smoothly as he had left her last night.

When he went the helm, he found Gustav steering the ship toward land. The little island, not unlike the cursed when where everything had started, was a stop over point, halfway across the Caribbean. Because of the distance from other islands, it received heavy traffic from all sorts of ships, couriers, and merchants.

“We'll be ready to dock in fifteen minutes.” Gustav informed him.

“Good.” Georg murmured, gazing at the incoming island. The little ships, houses and people slowly grew more distinct as they traveled closer.

“I trust you slept well?” Gustav asked, face stoic. He didn't show a hint of curiosity, but Georg knew for a fact that his second in command was wary of the mermaids, even Andrej.

“Better than I have in weeks.” Georg confirmed with a brief smile, “But, Andrej brought word of a new crusade by Jorg. A female mermaid is seeing a human man, and Jorg wants to stop it.”

Gustav sighed and shook his head. He said nothing, but Georg could see that his first mate was restless and unhappy.

“What is it, Gustav?” Georg questioned.

“Nothing.” Gustav waved a hand, then added more quietly, “Nothing that's in my place to say.”

“No, I'd like to hear it.” Georg insisted with a frown, “You're my first mate, Gustav. I believe your opinion carries quite a bit of weight.”

Gustav sighed once more then admitted, “It's just that . . . Why are we doing this, Georg?”

“Doing what?”

“Fighting with Jorg?” Gustav said, “It's none of our business. We're pirates, Georg, not heroes! We should be out searching for treasure and hijacking other pirates . . . Not trying to rescue every single mermaid that wants to be with a human.”

Georg stared out at the horizon, his stomach turning anxiously. He had always known this discussion would come about, but he hadn't expected it from his first mate. Gustav had always been a loyal friend and partner; it made Georg unsure to have Gustav question their goals. He needed his crew's full support, but most of all, he needed Gustav's support.

“I'm sorry you feel that way.” Georg said, at last. He glanced over at Gustav's worried expression and added, “But it is my business. I think I'm in love, and I wouldn't trade that for any number of gold pieces.”

Gustav looked away, regretfully, “Like I said before, it wasn't my place.”

Georg shook his head, “No, you're partially right. No one else on this ship is as invested as I am. It's not fair to drag everyone else into a fight they don't give a damn about.”

“But we're your crew, so we should care.” Gustav argued.

“No, listen.” Georg held up a hand. He lowered his voice, though no one else was around, “I didn't say this to Andrej, but I think the only way to end this – _really_ end this – is to kill to Jorg.”

Gustav arched a cynical brow, “Kill Jorg? Georg, have you gone completely mad? The man is more powerful than ten of us.”

“Hey, we have to try.” Georg replied, “Or else the sea will never be safe from him. He's not going to stop, Gus.”

Gustav's frown deepened, “I don't like it . . .”

“Would you rather spend the rest of your pirate career trying to thwart his attempts?”

Gustav glanced out at the open ocean and gave a resolute nod, “It could be the death of us all, but I think you're right.”

The conversation was still hanging tensely in the air between them when the ship finally docked. The crew was informed to go inland and enjoy themselves for a day while Georg and Gustav did business. The crew members of the _Virtuosa_ eagerly ran ashore, excited at the prospect of dry land, drinks, women, and a real bed after months of being sea bound. Georg and Gustav followed much slower, still wrapped up in thoughts of Jorg, and their newly hatched plan of murder.

Neither man had any qualms about killing another man, but the fact that it was Jorg, a mermaid, made things more complicated. It wouldn't just be murder. It would be an assassination of the mermaids' king, and a suicide mission, seeing as Jorg was just as powerful as ten men.

The two pirates walked to their favorite bar on the island, a large establishment that doubled as an inn, called the “Green Reef.” They both agreed they needed a stiff drink before they took care of business.

Inside, things were relatively low key with the early morning. Only a few men sat in the back corner, playing cards, while scantily dressed girls floated about with drinks. One of them, a blond beauty with big tits and long legs, sashayed over to Georg and Gustav.

“Can I get you two fine gentlemen something to drink?” She asked, smiling suggestively.

They both agreed to whiskey and replied she would be right back. She brought them a bottle and two glasses, and suggested they call for her if they needed anything else.

Georg poured them both a drink and held up his glass, “To luck?”

They both knew what he meant.

Gustav shrugged and clinked his glass against Georg's, “To luck.”

They had only been sipping on their whiskey for a few minutes, when a shout came from the back of the room.

“Georg Listing?”

Georg spun around, off his bar stool, hand instantly going to his hip where his sword sat. His eyes scanned the bar until he laid eyes on the man who knew his name. He was an older guy, with long, scraggy hair and a creased, sun-browned face. He approached them, free of weapons, and Georg could see that he had a distinct limp. He let his hand fall from his sword when he realized the man meant him no harm, but wanted a conversation.

“Can I help you?” Georg asked.

“You are Georg Listing, captain of the _Virtuosa,_ are you not?” The man asked with a wheezing voice. He pointed a crooked finger at Georg's chest as he asked the question.

“Yes . . .” Georg said slowly.

“I have a message for you.” The man said, causing Georg's brows to raise. He dug in his pocket until he found a piece of paper. He pressed it into Georg's hands, “From your friend, Tom Trumper.”

Georg clutched the piece of paper, “Tom?”

“Aye.” The man nodded, “I believe he needs your help.”

Georg looked down in wonder at the paper. It was worn and wrinkled, as if it had passed hands a dozen times. Georg could only imagine had Tom had gotten this message all the way from his home, across the ocean, and to Georg's exact location.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, already unfolding the paper.

The man nodded and turned to hobble back out of the bar.

“What is it?” Gustav pestered, looking over Georg's shoulder at the paper.

Georg quickly scanned the words written in Tom's familiar script.

 

Georg, and the crew of the _Virtuosa,_

 

I know I told you I never wanted to return to the sea, but this time, I don't have a choice. I have

been contacted by Nena, and she has told me of Jorg's plans and the havoc he has already wreaked. I am bound by duty and honor to go back to Billa's home and stop Jorg from committing more acts of violence, but as you know, I have no means of transportation to the Lagoon. If you get this message, I would ask of you to return to my home, and retrieve myself, Billa, and my children. I pray you see the same urgency as I do, and wish to return with me to the Lagoon to end things once and for all.

 

Sincerely, Thomas Trumper

 

“So it is meant to be.” Georg breathed, turning to look at Georg, “We are really going to face Jorg once and for all.”

“So it seems.” Gustav agreed.

Georg sighed, glancing out the window at the docked _Virtuosa,_ “I suppose we will have to cut the crew's shore leave short.”

“They won't be too happy . . .”

“It doesn't matter anymore,” Georg said, picking up his hat and jacket from the bar and heading for the door, “Tom has contacted from all the way across the sea. I'd say it's a matter of much more pressing urgency than shore leave.”

Georg walked out the door of the bar with much more confidence than when he had entered. Now that he knew Tom and Nena were behind their crusade against Jorg, he knew his instincts were not wrong. They had simply been wasting time, and lives trying to thwart Jorg, when all along, they should have been plotting his true, final downfall. And while it carried the threat of death and bloodshed, Georg was willing to put it all on the line for Andrej. He marched toward his ship, ready to face their new mission head on.

 

To be continued . . .

 

 

 


End file.
